No mountain high, valley low, or river wide enough
by motharusha92
Summary: Peter Quill separated from his team must deal with those Nerds dubbed Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Some are good, some are hot, some a just flat out annoying. Will he get along in time for the Guardians of the Galaxy to reunite? How will the Avengers react? But no worries after all he's the Legendary Star Lord Includes Agents of SHIELD, Avengers post AoU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Seperated

"Rocket you idiot why would you do that!" Quill yells at his Raccoon Co-Pilot and weapons expert.

"What they were looking at me funny and laughing" Rocket replies with a grin that can see his sharp teeth. As he mows down another Skrull "Nova Prime said to prevent these frog heads from getting the Infinity Stone"

"You didn't have to piss off the Skrull Empire" Gamora responds as she stabs another officer with her blade.

"I'm sorry the Skrull what?" Quill asks incredibly confused.

Rocket scoffs "Should've known you wouldn't know about the Skrull your just about as mindless as Drax over here"

"I am not mindless. My mind gives me an edge of my opponents in battle" Drax responds as rips out another Skrull's spine. Everyone else groans after hearing his response.

After defeating the Skrull the Guardians board the Milano.

Star Lord: "Can someone tell me why the Ninja Turtle rejects are after the infinity stone"

"I am Groot" Rocket scoffs: "Why should I tell Star dork over hear"

"Hey!" Gamora saunters toward him asks "Weren't you listening to Nova prime

"Uh no I was listening to my awesome mix tape and flirting with some hot chick. Remember" Gamora scoffs at Peter's childish response

Gamora sighs and continues

"The Skrull are one of the biggest Empire's in the Galaxy along with Nova, Kree, Chintari" (stating Chintari with more anger because that is one of Thanos army)

After a long explanation …

"Oh I see. The Skrull and Kree hate each other and if they get their hands on an infinity stone the Universe could be in great danger. Which is what HE wants" Peter finally understands

"Ding Ding the last meat bag finally crosses the finish line" Rocket laughing at Quill

"Fuck off Rocket"

"I Am Groot" "So what if that wasn't nice he should know about these kind of things. After all Yondu did raise him"

Peter angrily looks down and leaves to cock pit to go to his room.

"Quill?" The rest of the Guardians watch their childish yet fearless leader head for his room. Gamora follows

Out of the other Guardians Quill was the one she could talk to the most. It was him with his odd manners saved here. Even though Thanos has not been defeated _yet_ Gamora felt free with her compassionate leader at her side. It was her time to support him

"I am Groot" "I'm not apologizing acorn head, he needs to stop being a cry baby"

Drax "there are no cry baby's on Terra as they are filled with legendary outlaws" Rocket groans at this.

Despite being different and talking shit to each other the Guardians have grown to care for each other like family. Each one had their own strengths and weaknesses that each one work off and relate. After all they are a bunch of misfit outlaws that decided to come together to save the galaxy and possibly much more.

Drax, Groot, Rocket, and Gomora all had miserable lives but one shinning light gave them a glimmer of hope. That warm smile full of excitement and wonder who didn't care who or what someone did their saving grace from falling into madness…Their Star Lord

Thus they all went to his room

 **In Quills room**

"Quill?" Star Lord turns around to see his super hot deadly green skinned assassin. _Damn she's so hot_. Quill thinks ogling at her body. Gamora sighs, smiles slightly then continues anyway "Quill what's wrong"

Snapping out of his trance. "Oh hey Gamora what's up" "Nothing Quill why do you seem so down"

Quill sighs, lying down in bed, while Gamora sits next to him on the bed. In a low sad voice Quill goes "Its just todays my birthday…its been 27 years since I was taken from earth…

At this point the rest of the guardians enter and quill continues

…I love being the Legendary Star Lord and all kicking ass, saving galaxies, doing other things…" Quill goes on with a sly smirk "…And meeting you guys was one of the greatest moments in my life…" The rest of the Guardians smile at this "…But I miss earth. Its been so long and there are so many things I want to do there despite not being as high tech as other worlds. And I need to see my mom..." Quill starts breaking down crying "… she died the same day it was my birthday and when I was taken by the Ravagers. I just want to see her again" (AN: I know in the movie Quill hasn't told them his past but I figured Why not after all they are family)

The rest of the guardians feel sympathy for their young leader.

Rocket responds "Well you know what lets go to your backwater world" Quill jumps up "Really! Will Nova Prime lets us" Gamora smirks "I mean why not Quill we did save the galaxy after all"

Drax shouts with joy in a Thorish manner "Yes lets meet the world full of legendary outlaws" "I am Groot" Quill wipes the tear and smiles "Your right Groot. We are the Guardians of the Galaxy"

Suddenly the Loki appears out of nowhere

"How touching you mortals are so pathetic with your emotions" Surprised the Guardians all turn around.

Loki notices Gamora "oh so your Thanos little girl" Gamora growls "he's not my father!" Rocket shouts "I suggest you punk unless you want me and Drax to rearrange your face"

"I am groot" Quill states awkwardly "Yea what he said " Loki simply responds "So quill do you miss your planet"

Peter stutters "Y-yes. How do you no my name" Loki smirks "I'm an Asgardian. I know everything about you inferior beings" Shocking the guardians

Peter tries to regain composure "Yea and what is it you want" Loki responds "simple Thanos wants to test you" Suddenly a wormhole appears sucking Peter in

The Guardians shout "PETER!" Gamora glares at Loki "What did you do to him" Loki chuckles "Simple I sent him to the place he wants to go most"

The Guardians knew where. But the question is why. Loki continues "Don't worry you'll see him again. If he survives what's in store for him…" Loki laughs evilly as he teleports away. Leaving the Guardians to pick up the pieces

 **Heimdall saw what had transpired on the Milano**

 _Hmm so the heir of Spartax is returning home. I must tell the all father immediately_

 **Well that's my first chapter.**

 **This is my first fanfiction so bear with me if its not up to your Standards**

 **Also note while I do enjoy Marvel's movies and the tv shows I'm not a huge fan. Meaning I won't know all of the characters their personalities/backstories/planets worlds and so on. So please bare with me.  
**

 **I have two options for what to do with this I will either have Quill appear prior to the Avengers (movie) or have him arrive on Earth after Age of Ultron.**

 **Pairings I have decided yet. So far it will be the obvious ones (Stark X Pepper, Betty X Bruce, Thor X Jane) By the 3** **rd** **chapter I'll let you know. Also the rest of the Guardians will join later.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to go with post-AoU just cause it's a little easier. So if you wanted me to do one pre-Avengers I apologize, I'll make an alternate one if you guys would like.**

Chapter 2 – ET Spotted!

Quill's Terra Adventures Vol. 1

Following the events of Ultron aka "T-1000' Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff were busy training the raw recruits to join the Avengers. That includes Sam Wilson "Falcon", Wanda Maximoff "Scarlet Witch", Vision, and James Rhodes "War Machine"

Things were going well for the fresh meat considering two of them have had an extensive military service and have helped out official Avengers in the past.

Falcon helped Captain America and the Black Widow in stopping Hydra's plan of creating a new world order. War Machine has helped Tony Stark on multiple occasions from finding his ass in the desert to aiding in stopping the Mandarin. 'He also has the unique ability of changing his physical appearance XD'

Vision and Wanda well they are weird lest just say that.

They have been preparing for any threat to join Hawkeye, Hulk, Thor, and Iron Man in protecting Terra. But lets be honest they weren't prepared for my blend of awesomeness it all started…

 **Actual Story**

Strange lightning warped in the most awesome Terminator time travel fashion in the middle of Times Square. Car alarms were going off, wind was howling in mini twister fashion, and people were in befuddled mode.

When everything cleared out arrived in a silhouette of the man who's returns home.

 _Avengers Training Facility_

The recruits were hard at work in the danger room perfecting their teamwork. When suddenly the most stereotypical alarm system went off 'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!'

They meet up with Steve, with Tasha next to him.

Sam: "What's going on"

Steve "There appears to a high energy wormhole that appeared in New York"

Vision: "I do find it interesting that all the weird things always happen in NYC"

Rhodes "Is it the Chintari"

Wanda "I don't think so"

Fury walks in the room. "Satellite scans detect a single being at the site of Times Square" Natasha being the ever cautious super spy "Is it hostile" Fury casually responds "I don't know and that's the problem. Captain I want you recruits down there to handle the situation" "Yes sir" Cap giving the orders "Vision, Wanda, I want you guys to stay behind, we don't want to over do things. War Machine you have over watch. Sam your with me and Widow"

Rhodes "got it" he takes off. Sam smiles to Steve "just like old times". Tasha "quit with the bro-mance we got work to do" As loads her dual 9 mm now fully armed to the teeth. (It also includes her electro sticks, stinger, and whatever else she carries). Wanda "Good luck to you guys" Rhodes responds through coms "Don't worry well let you know when we get back" Falcon "Hey Rhodie wait up" "Sorry Falcon gotta be quicker" "Pfft sounding like Stark"

The Rookies took off in the Quinjet. 

Vision: "Strange I sense something, from the enigma"

Wanda "What do you mean?"

Vision continues "Its almost as if the being has come in contact with an Infinity Stone"

Wanda's eyes open "You think we should go with them?"

Vision replies "No we will find out who this mysterious person is"

New York Bitches - Quill's POV

Ugh my head. Like that time I got a hangover form that drinking contest with Rocket. What the hell happened? Oh yea Rudolph sent me packing. But where…

As he slowly gets up and out of the crater he came from people were staring at him eyes bulging and mouths gaping.

"Uh hello" Waving to the crowd "Do you know where I am…Can anyone help me. Oh yea My Names Peters Quill but people call me Star Lord"

People start backing up getting scared "You know the legendary outlaw Guardian of the Galaxy saved Xandar from Ronin" At this point a woman screamed and everyone ran away in panic

Quill watching the whole thing transpire "Jeez what's wrong with these people"

He then hears what sounded like a fighter jet flying in a circle. Not knowing what it meant, "Cool reminds me of Top Gun" All the sudden a person in a winged suit is hovering in front of him several feet high. Thus interrupting his nostalgic fantasies.

Normal POV

Sam: "Cap- I got visual on the target" "Really? What is it"?

"Sir it's an alien but it looks human"

To this the Rhodes, Steve eyes were wide open while Natasha went into Black Widow mode "Falcon what does he look like" "He's got a red duster and wearing a mask that looks like something from Killzone"

Steve: "Killzone?"

Widow calmly replies, "I believe it's a shooter game only on the Play station"

Rhodes buts in: "Fucking Sony they got hacked by North Korea over a movie."

Sam laughs: "Rhodes NK didn't – Steve cut him off "focus guys" "Sam I want you to try to make contact with this 'alien'"

Sam "Why me?" Tasha smiles "Cause you're a rookie" To this Sam scoffs

Sam hovers in front of Quill pointing his guns at him. "All right 'alien' state your business" "If you don't comply you will meet my friends and trust me you don't"

Meanwhile Quill's POV

'Ugh not only is my head killing me but I can barely see its all just a fuzzy blur. '

He then makes out a silhouette point what looks like two guns at him

'Aw hell nah I am not going to jail'

Normal POV

Quill turns around a walks away

"Hey! Where you listening" No answer "Cap he's not responding" "Fire a warning shot" Sam does just that

Quills thinking _Remember just calmly walk away and- He did not just shoot at me? All right now I can kick his ass_

Star Lord immediately in a fast gunslinger like motion turns around pulls out his blaster and fires at Falcon.

"Shit!" Grazing his armor plate Falcon returns fire. Star Lord evades the fire by getting off time-square into one of the many alleyways of NYC. "Sam after him, War Machine try and cut him off, Widow and I will flank him" "On It!"

While behind a dumpster Quill plays his Awesome Mix Tape Volume 2 (Beach Boys – I get around) and opens fire at War Machine, landed nearby - Nothing happened -Quill 'Oh shit got Robocop here too' Both engaged in pretty standard firefight: shooting, dodging, evading only this is Marvel so it makes everything more awesome. War Machine: "That's it time to light him up" Before his puff the magic dragon fires Quill activates his jet boots flies over him and shoots the stun function on his blasters. It was a success as his armor locked in place. Before leaving Quill flips Rhodes off. Satisfied he then parkour's to the rooftops. (Song ends)

Rhodes: "Fuck"

Steve: "War Machine what happened?"

Rhodes: "My armor's been overloaded. I'm going to have to try and reroute the system" Steve: "Did he hack you?"

Rhodes responds: "No he fired some sort of electro ball at me disabling the suit"

Sam lands to Rhodes location. While Steve arrives on site

Natasha: "His weapon must have dual functions" with seriousness on her face

Rhodes: "Oh yea he's also got rocket boots"

Natasha smirks: "Like what the Jetsons"

Steve: "Focus guys. Falcon search the rooftops"

Sam: "On it. What about you?"

Steve: "I'll track him down on foot. Widow I want you to help War Machine"

"What I can't help your boy band" Natasha responds sarcastically

As Steve and Falcon pursue Quill, Natasha helps Rhodes

"He flipped me off" Natasha's eyes widen at that "Well that certainly isn't something Chintari or Asguardians would do"

Meanwhile with Falcon and American Boy Scout.

"Cap! I found something." "It looks like he's heading southeast"

"Widow you hear that" "Roger Roger" Sam & Rhodes smirk at that while Steve frowns

"War machine fixed? "He's almost done gonna take at least 5 more min" "We don't have that kind of time"

Rhodes: "Where is he?" Natasha calmly responds: He's nearing 6th Ave and W 42nd St"

Quill's POV

His vision has improved slightly but he still can't make anything out. I don't know who that was and I don't care. Got to _ keep going _ can't stop _ have to see my te- Peter Quill fainted on the Library (AN: New York Public Library is located on Bryant Park) doorstep and passed out?

Normal POV

Natasha and Rhodes regroup with Sam and Steve.

Sam: "Rhodie how's the armor holding up" Rhodes: "It's a bit stiff but I'll manage" Natasha: "He may be inside the Library. I'll check it out. Steve you and Sam search the park. Rhodes _ Wait here" Steve pouts: "I thought I'm supposed to be team leader" Tasha responds with a sly smirk

They all split up and look for clues

Bout 5 min later

Rhodes: found anything

Steve: Everything clear on my end. Tasha?

A manly scream is heard (not trying to be funny so don't laugh)

Sam & Steve: "Tasha!" The three men run to Romanoff who's near the front door the Library with the man in a red duster they've been chasing. They look to see Quill in a seizer while was they're standing on top of him with her shock stick out. She turns around and calmly says with a smile "Hey guys what took you so long"

Sam: ' _That's the Black Widow for you'_

Steve: What happened? Natasha responds with a smirk "ET tried to phone home but I didn't let him" Cap sighs "alright let's take him back to Stark tower

On they're way to stark tower. The team discussed what happened and what went wrong and unfortunately they had more questions then answers on the mysterious humanlike being that was cuffed to the clothes hangar in the SUV.

When the ride became eerily quit. Quill briefly opened his eyes and notices the Empire State Building. He realizes one thing and smiles beneath his mask ' _I'm home Mom'_

 **So that was chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it! I hope I did ok for the action scene. There were so many writes and rewrites I did.**

 **Hope you enjoyed some pop culture references lame one-liners. As well as Star-Lord's Awesome Mix Tape (there will be more including ones from the movie) Most of the songs will be anything from 1988 and earlier. Some songs Quill may add or complain are based off of my personal music likes & dislikes.**

 **As for relationships go I decided to have Steve pair with Sharon Carter. As for everyone else not sure but I'm not really in a rush. In fact romance is probably the last thing on my mind right now.**

 **Puff the Magic Dragon is referenced to Hammer calling the Minigun in Iron Man 2.**

 **As for Quill he's not OP. For Quill in the comics/movie/TV shows Star Lord was an expert marksman, good technician (not Rocket good but passable), and good at hand to hand combat. As well as his charming swagger that only Chris Pratt can nail. As Drax would say, "Certainly he is a Legendary Outlaw"**

 **Chapter 3 will focus more on what the Guardians are going to do with some special guests.**

 **So hope you like, comment, subscribe, tweet, snap chat, block, hate, ridicule, and whatever else you guys do on here. See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter will be briefly showing what the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy are doing since Quill's warp to his home world.**

 **So enjoy…**

Chapter 3 – Finding the Outlaw pt 1.

QUILL! Everyone shouts as the beloved team leader disappears from the Guardians in a flash of light.

"We have to get Quill back!" shouts their green skinned assassin. "What do you think I'm doing" snarles Rocket. "I am Groot" "Yea I know but Star dork's missing and we are pissed off"

Drax "That Asgaurdian has taken our leader. I will be sure to rip his tongue out a choke him with it" Both Gamora and Rocket were thinking something similar Rocket: _Not before I re configure him into the Milano's landing gear._ Gamora: _I'm gonna make him wish he was never born_ While all three were in deep sadistic thoughts. Groot starts chewing one of the leaves. Rocket notices this "Groot da fuck are you doing" "I am Groot" "Yeah your right".

Gamora out of her thoughts "What's right?" Rocket responds "We need notify Nova Prime before we do anything else. After all she is our employer" Drax " I agree Prime could help us find him" Gamora responds "Ok Rocket but make it snappy" The raccoon cyborg scoffs "Why do I have to do everything"

Rocket contacts Nova Prime

"Star Lord what's the situation" Prime says "Hey Star dork isn't here he got teleported to his backwater world" Rocket casually responds. Gamora glares at him while Rocket shrugs "Hey you know its true"

Nova Prime is silent of a moment "Very well. You guys can go to Terra But you have to complete one more mission I have for you"

The Guardians were not happy with that "WHAT! Can't you just use the Nova Corps to take care of it! After all you guys are one of the Galactic powers?!"

Prime with anger in her voice "Under normal circumstances yes. But—" She gets immediately cut off. When they look out the window to see the Milano is surrounded by hundreds of Ravager ships including the Mothership the Eclector

Rocket not giving a ship of being out number talks on the open channel "Alright you mother fuckers I'm gonna count to 5. If your not out of here by 5 I'm going to blast at you until you queer looking shit heads taste gravity."

Drax "How can they taste gravity? Does it taste good?" Rocket and Gamora give him a look. Drax: "What?" "I Am Groot" "I didn't do anything ya lump of lard. What about you Drax" "Not that I remember. Gamora" Gamora spaced out for a bit " _I hope Quill's ok? We need him. I need him"_ GAMORA! DID YOU DO ANYTHING TO PISS OFF YONDU!?" Scoffing at this "Why would I piss off such a weakling"

Yondu: "Now that's not very nice. I should have you all blown to smitherines" Rocket "Is that a challenge as he begins to activate his moon buster bombs" Yondu: What ever I don't have time for. So where's that little shit Quill?"

They wanted to lie but somehow they couldn't. As it was unusual for the leader of the Guardians to not be with his team. Yondu already knowing the answer FUCK!

Drax "What happened?" "Well since you guys are his teammates I'll tell you"

Yondu explains what happened (I'll reveal it another time).

Rocket laughing: "You mean he had your arrow dart all this time and didn't bother letting me use it! That's rich old man! Hah!" Yondu getting angrier. Drax: "Well Star Lord isn't hear right now he's on Terra which is filled with such Legendary Outlaws"

Yondu catches on: "He's were?" "Terra" "Fuck. Looks like your gonna deal with me cause I'm not leaving until I get it back" Gamora narrows her eyes at him "Very well. But if your try anything I will kill you"

Drax surprisingly with a smart idea "We should see the Collector again." "Why?" green lady responds "He might now about the Asguardians and that strange man Loki" Gamora wanting to skip around in joy but wants to hide this side of her. "Very well" she then turns to Rocket, Groot, and Yondu "Any objections"

"I am Groot"

Yondu "Kraglin your in charge until I get back" "You sure you don't want to just ambush him on Terra boss?" Yondu looks at the Guardians who look like they are ready for war. "No that'd be fine. Besides I'll teach that bastard a lesson personally" Yondu says while smirking. "Alright boss take care" The Ravager fleet leaves the system (AN: I have no idea where so my bad).

Rocket "You meat bags ready back there" "Yes" Gamora replies with no emotion "I Am Groot" "Time to save Star Lord" Drax says.

Yondu amused that these group of wanted criminals would blindly follow some no name idiot from a backwater world. But then stops to think _Hope every things all fine and dandy their boy. Cause if things aren't then you can bet he will show up._

The Milano engines fire up and head for Knowhere (AN: I'm not making this shit up that's actually the name of the planet) to meet the Collector

 **Meanwhile in Asguard.**

Odin "What!? Loki has escaped and sent the Lord of the Stars to Midgard!" booms loudly

"That is correct all father." Heimdall responds cooly "I just received word that the Guardians are heading to meet with the Collector"

Odin lays back in his throne and scratches his beard deep in thought. Heimdall doesn't need to tell him what he believes is right and what should be done. _They don't call him the All-Father for nothing_

Odin makes his decision "Very well it has been decided we shall aid the Guardians in reuniting with their leader. Send Volstagg and Sif to assist them into getting to Midgaurd" "As you wish All-Father"

As Heimdall leaves. Odin is again in deep thought _Damn you just what are you up to Thanos._

 **With Volstagg and Sif**

These are the people you will and assist them on their journey to Midgard. I wish you both the best of luck. "Thank you, This will all be done soon enough. Right? Volstagg" "Huh er oh yes Lady Sif we will honor thy quest to help these "noble" guardians."

As they warp off to Knowhere

Now alone Heimdall face shows great concern. _There is a new divide between the Avengers. Both have their own firm beliefs that are starting to unravel. I fear this will not end will._

 **Meanwhile back at the Hall of Justice…JK its only the A-Tower.**

"Capsicle Your back!" exclaimed the genius philantrophist. Steve grunts at this in annoyance. _Why does he always calm me that?_

"Can it Stark!" Natasha says coldly. Tony backs up a little bit. They may have gotten over some trust issues since the whole Natalia gig while he was dying but he is still scared of her.

"Oookay…" Tony responds awkwardly. He then notices Sam and James carrying somebody. "Rhodie what happened man?" "He points to Quill's unconscious body. "That's what happened."

Tony starts chuckling "You guys couldn't handle Han Solo?" Sam and Rhodie roll their eyes while Steve and Natasha glare. "Any who. Jarvis is their a cell ready for Solo?" _Affirmitive Mr Stark_.

After setting Quill in the room. Clint came running in with his weapon at the ready "What happened? You guys ok? Who is this?" in a gruff voice. Being his close friend Natasha know Clint still hasn't gotten over his beef with Loki and still has a lack of trust with Aliens. Which is perfectly reasonable considering the only friendly one's were Asgards, except Loki, and the Chintari invasion is still fresh in their minds even though it happened almost two years ago.

Jarvis scan Mr…ET here and lets see what he is. _Yes sir_ … 1 min later … _Sir it appears this being the Agent Romanov, Captain Rogers, Sam, and James Rhodes brought back is half human._ Everyone's head lifts up curious "Half?" they all say. Natasha being the every more curious super spy "What about the other half?" _It is unclear as of this time._

This got Steve thinking _"Can we trust this person. After all he did shoot at us"_

Widow "We need to wait for Wanda and Vision. Perhaps they can give some enlightenment on who our Star Wars bounty hunter is"

Tony "Well guys no use contemplating on an empty stomach. Lets go get pizza"

Sam, Rhodes agreed

"Wait Tony! We have to have someone maintain guard duty incase he wakes up" The boy scout responds. Anthony scoffs "fine Jarvis you watch over our suspect" _Affirmitive sir_ Steve smacks his head "Tony that's not what I-" _Ding Dong_

Pepper opens the door. "Hey mam I have an order for 6 large pepperoni double cut, pasta and salad combo with garlic rolls" "Yes that's us" Rhodes takes the food while Pepper makes the payment "Here's a tip: $1000" "T-th-thanks" Pepper smiles "no problem". Door closes

Tony with a smug look on his face "You were saying Capsicle" Natasha and Cap frowned at that and begun the routine argument between them and Stark about 'notifying' and 'getting approval'

Clint, Sam, Pepper and Rhodes were watching this

Pepper:"Seriosly it's like the 8th time this week"

Sam: "Yea Steve's still mad about the whole Ultron thing"

Rhodes: "I guess but for real let it go"

Pepper notices Clint hasn't taken sides with Natasha which was surprising

She playfully comments "I'm surprised you not getting involved"

Clint smirks: "Even I have my limits"

Rhodes: "Should we save some pizza for them?" in a friendship way

They all look at each other then smiled: "Naah"

As they laughed on and enjoyed their dinner with Steve, Tony, and Natasha when they finished arguing.

Quill starts regaining conscience and snaps awake. "Is that pizza!"

 **The End**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **So obviously Civil War hasn't happened yet and will incorporate Quill in it.**

 **I'm just guessing on how and why their be a division between Stark & Rogers, part of its Ultron, and the other part is hero registration.**

 **The Guardians & Yondu will meet Sif & Volstagg to go on their journey. I haven't really decided how much time I should focus on them. But for now they won't be in another chapter for a while. **

**Agents of Shield will be incorporated later**

 **Peace fellow nerds. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. I got sick and normally when you get sick you can sit in bed and write some more fanfiction chapters but I was lazy XP. Anyways enjoy…**

Chapter 4 – Decisions x3

"Haven't had pizza in so long… especially pizza from Manhattan man that stuff is legend out west" Peter mused. Everyone was shocked for a minute as they heard English from their Han Solo prisoner.

Pepper breaking the silence "S-sorry it's just not many Aliens know about human culture" Peter quirks an eyebrow, under his mask, decides to reach for his right ear. Activating a button, which retracts his helmet revealing his face. "Well of course I know about Terran culture after all I was from here" Peter chuckles.

There was a silent face off well more like Natasha and Clint were glaring in their spy mode analytical way. Cap was figuring out about trust. Pepper, Sam, Rhodes, and Tony were just observing from the sidelines. While Quill just didn't give a fuck: _Ok so what do we have. There's Birdman that shot at me, one of those two were in the Robocop suit, Holy shit is that Captain America,_ looks at Pepper _not bad but I can see she's taken, there's Robin Hood, and finally super mega hot sexy assassin what is it with me and red heads._ Peter ogling at Natasha, she notices and gets mad but has a small smile curves her lips. _Got you_. _Fuck!_

Steve Rogers breaks the silence "What's your name"

Peter snapped out of his "thing". "Oh my name is Peter Quill but you can call me … (pause for dramatic effect) … Star-Lord"

Avengers simultaneously reply "Who?" Peter groans at this giving them the blowup middle finger.

Tony laughs at this. "I'm sorry but Star-Lord? That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard of" Rhodey rolls his eye "Coming from someone named Iron Man Tony?" Sam and Pepper chuckle. "Hey at least my name has depth and meaning. I do fly around in an Iron suit after all. This guy isn't some Lord of Stars what does that even mean"

Quill starts giggling "Iron Man more like Boy Wonder think Robin wants his color scheme back"

Natasha Clint and Steve all give the super secret spy glance nodding in understand of what they must do. Ever since the Hydra incident Cap has also become closer to Natasha as teammates, and friends. (AN: But he still doesn't know about Budapest XP)

Anthony was about to respond but Capiscle "Now's not the time Stark" He looks at Peter for a second "We are going to have to ask you a couple questions. To make sure you aren't a threat." _Why does he sound like Director Fury_? Sam muses to himself.

Peter groans. _Oh great just when I thought he would be cool he's just another Government dick cheese. Well I have no choice I guess I'll comply … for now_

"Ok sounds cool" Everyone sighs their head in relief. Steve glances to Natasha. Natasha "Very well-" "But! Quill interrupts "Will the interview come with pizza?"

Everyone falls downs comically. Anime style. While Quill has his innocently confused Goku expression (AN: Sorry but DBZ4LYFE #90s)

 _Oh boy this kids going to get it_ Clint glares

 _Have fun knowing fear cause Natasha will make it your worse day ever_ Tony muses

 _He reminds of me of Tony a little bit when he was younger. Care free._ Pepper and Rhodie

 _He's either a complete genius or the biggest idiot I can't tell_ Sam wonders

 _Great he has no respect for authority kind of like some one else I know. Hopefully we can get him straightened out_ Cap

Thinking that Natasha would go angry she surprisingly has a close to genuine laugh and then smiles "Very well. You can have your Pizza but it'll take a while we are getting some friends that can help" Shocking everyone. Star Lord nods his head in approval.

After receiving his Pizza. Quill goes in his orgasm on how delicious the Pepperoni Pizza from Joe's (Actual Pizza place) after all it has been 20 years. Which gave the Avengers enough time to discuss what ever in the multiverse just happened.

Tony. "Well that went well. So Capsicle what do you think?" Clint harshly interrupts Steve before he could say anything "We can't trust him. He could be a spy. How do we know he just putting on a charade to fool us" Natasha looks at Clint with sympathy after all it was only a year ago since Loki brainwashed him into a mindless slave that did his bidding. And the World had its first taste of alien contact, which of course wasn't friendly.

Being the boy-scout that he is "We can't make that conclusion" Rhodie steps in "Well he did shoot at us so I kind of agree on Clint here" "He does have some crazy tech he's got almost like its from a Sci-Fi convention. And he is human well half" Tony muses.

"So what Thor looks human. That doesn't prove anything." Clint counters. Approaching Natasha "What was his name again? Peter Quill. That name ring any bells" Sam asks curious. Natasha shakes her head "Unfortunately no". "Wait a minute" Rhodie joins in "I remember watching this documentary of Earth's greatest unsolved mysteries and the last one they showed was about an alien abduction that happened in the late 80s. And get this the child that was deemed missing was Peter Jason Quill."

After a moment of shock.

"Well that explains why he's into Earth culture and why he looks human. But why 80's stuff?" Stark wonders

"Because he's in culture shock…" came a deep but subtle voice behind them. The Avengers turned to see that Nick Fury accompanied by Maria Hill has made it to the tower. "… Just like you Cap"

"JARVIS I thought I told you to inform me when SHIELD stops by" "My apologies mister Stark but I appears that you were so engaged with your Team discussion I didn't want to interrupt" "Remind me to remove that from your functions" "Very well sir" Hill rolls her eye at the interaction between Stark and his AI companion.

"Director I can explain" Natasha says "There's nothing to explain Agent Romanov. What we are dealing with is loose canon a man convicted of doing what ever he pleases. So it is up to you to decide whether or not he can be trustworthy"

Clint scoffs "Wait a second your not thinking" "He is a good shot Agent Barton. And handled himself well against the two of you" Looking at Falcon and War Machine. "But if he wants to stay here he will have to learn how things are done. Show him the rules" Gazing at Captain America "Yes sir" Steve replies. Before Fury leaves "By the way Wanda and Vision will be here in 5 min so make sure you know everything about him" Natasha nods her head "Got it"

As fury leaves Tony speaks up "I feel like SHIELD is playing the secret ulterior motive card again" The rest ignore this.

Wanda and Vision finally arrive. "Natasha its good to see you again how was your mission" giving Wanda little Shrug "Not bad. We have a little souvenir" pointing to Peter Quill waiting in his cell. (AN: They are gazing through a one way window)

Vision "strange I can't seem to read his mind" Natasha narrows "Is he a mutant" "No but some powerful energy signature is blocking my telepathy"

Wanda offers "Here let me try" as eyes go red.

Quill's POV

"Ugh why does my head hurt so much. I thought it was from my headache when that hot red knocked me out. But it feels like someone's picking my brain. AND WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING SO LONG"

He then goes into a hypnotic state and his eyes turning red from Wanda's magic. And then passes out.

Normal POV

"So he is telling the truth?" Clint asks. "Yes. However I cannot reveal more of his past" "Why not?" Steve asks. Wanda smiles at this "Because that is up for him to reveal." The rest except for Vision were curious about Wanda's skeptical response.

"Very well Natasha you will interrogate him tomorrow" Natasha nods at this

"Well good night everyone" Tony yawns. Everyone says the same thing and they all go off to sleep.

Clint's room

 _I'm still not sure about this. But I'm going to have to hope for the best_

Tony & Peppers room

Pepper: _Well that was sure entertaining. I wish Tony and Steve can put their feud behind._

Tony: _That Quill guy is kind of cool. Not like me cool but still. Hope he likes AC/DC._

Even later in the Night

Tony: _I don't understand. I fuck up one time and the entire universe seems on my ass. I thought I could make this work but I don't know. Makes me hate my dad more. What would Yinsen do?_

Stark starts shaking which wakes Pepper up. She then hugs her boyfriend. "Tony" "Yeah Pep" "I love you and no matter what happens I will always be there for you." Tony smiles at this. "I love you too"

Unaware Natasha noticed this and feels some sympathy. Even though Stark may be a pain in the ass. But he's still part of the team and he sacrificed so much. But it infuriates her that sometimes Stark doesn't treat things seriously. Like with Ultron, He had good intentions but should've known the dangers behind it. Fortunately Vision didn't become another Ultron. She is aware that there is a line drawn in the sand between Him and Cap and she ponders which side will be chosen. She sighs and walks back to her room to go to bed.

Steve's room

 _I wanna like Stark but he just does things that make it so infuriating sometime. And now we have another one. Peter Quill, Aliens abductions. Sometimes I wish I was back in my time where we didn't have to worry about all this._

Sam & Rhodes (not in the same room just you know I'm lazy XD)

Sam: _What a day. Tomorrow's gonna be even weirder with this whole Alien thing. Hell I'm still barely getting used to Thor now we got another one. Well the only easy day was yesterday._

Rhodes: _Crazy day all right meeting an alien, who turns out to just be a human living in space all this time. I need to help Tony though he is my best friend, especially when Captain Rogers and Natasha gang up on him._

Peter's ce-I mean room

 _Wow that Natasha chick was so hot. She reminds me a lot of Gamora. Which I'm debating between awesome or scary can't tell. That pizza was amazing can't believe I moaned to that shit. But hell no the Witch of the West and Wizard of OZ reading my mind? Escaping this place._

 _I hope my teams ok though. I miss them. I'll contact them as soon as I can. Cause I always keep my word especially if said crazy outlaws who have my ship and money can murder me. Fuck!_

And immediately dozes off to sleep

 **So that was it hope you liked it.**

 **Poor Tony  
If your wondering about Natasha it may or may not be a pairing but lets be honest any dude who saw Scarlet Johansson would be totally not interested. **

**I'm setting up for Civil War but this story won't be it. This is sort of like Prequel Filler BS that you have to watch before the juicy stuff comes in.**

 **Next chapter will be coming out soon.**

 **Don't worry about music next chapter will have a surprise.**

 **So till next time. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys thank you so much for the support you've given me so far for this series. Even though my writing is subpar. Those that favorite and followed my story well your awesome and those that didn't well you guys lost 10 points of coolness per chapter. :P**

 **I am going to be doing longer chapters so enjoy…**

 **Key hints:**

"blah blah blah" talking

'blah blah blah' thinking

Chapter 5 – Shocking night

During the middle of the night Quill felt like it was his best opportunity to bust out of his "room". Peter groaned ' _dumb assassin, weird lady and her magic, bullshit hospitality. I didn't even get seconds on pizza! Well now's not the time to be thinking about that. I got to get out of here before the snooze patrol realizes it._ ' The outlaw reached for a cylindrical shaped object in his ravager duster. ' _Good thing I snagged this from Yondu'_ Quill smugged examining the Yaka Arrow.

During his time as a Ravager Yondu was feared as their leader not just for his physical strength and combat expertise but he has arguable one of the most deadly weapons in the entire universe. The Yaka Arrow acts independently from the user, only requiring whistling to activate, after that it can pierce through anyone. That's what made Yondu scary he could threaten you without pointing a blaster in your face.

 _Can't believe he fell for that though_ Quill mused

(Flasback)

Yondu just punched Quill hard in the face knocking him down. "Damn you! You think he can fool me boy!" Yondu shouts. Quill coughs from the pain of the punch. Yondu then picks him up and throws him against a wall. "As proud as I am for you in trickery there's one rule ne-" "Never lie to you! I got that old man!" Peter scoffs mocking him. Yondu glances down at him for a sec and then sighs. "Look here Quill. Your gonna help me get that infinity stone Nova corps got locket up in the vault"

Quill laughs, in a rocket like manner, "Sorry old man but I'm the Guardian of the Galaxy and you know I can't let that happen" Quill smiles. Yondu scoffs "Really? Well you still are a Ravager. That is my ship you own. And if it wasn't for me you'd be dead. So your going help me whether you and your Guardians like it or not" It was Peter's turn to rebuttle "Are your insane? The infinity stones will destroy us all only-" "Only someone with extreme power and authority can handle the stones. Which is why I'm delivering the Space gem to Emperor Spartoi." Peter was baffled by this whether because Yondu actually cares for the galaxy or that he's giving something of immense power to someone he's never met.

Yondu sighs "listen boy. Nova corps won't be able to hold on to its Galactic position much longer. Give me that stone quill"

"Fuck no" Peter responds. "What you say Boy!" Yondu yells harshly. "But!" Yondu stops as he was about to threaten him with his arrow. "Let's make a wager. If you can beat me in Drunken Dance off then I'll help you get the Stone. But if I win I get your arrow" Yondu stares blankly for a moment and then with a large chuckle "In your dreams Quill" Star Lord shrugs "Oh well then I guess your just a big turdblossom"

Hearing this. "What…did you…just call me?" Yondu twitches angrily. Quill then makes chicken noise jesters. "FINE! YOUR ON STAR LORD"

The Dance off involved songs from his Awesome Mix Tape Volume 1. _Come Get Your Love, Hooked on a Feeling, and I want you back_. Best out of 3.

Star Lord being the legendary outlaw he is won of course. But his plan was to use dancing and alcohol to get Yondu tipsy unaware the Quill just swiped his prized arrow from him.

(End of Flashback)

' _Now all I got to do is figure out how this thing works.'_ Peter ponders for a sec ' _well I know you have to whistle to activate it but what song does Yondu whistle?'_ He tries many different tunes from his song selection to the G1 Transformers theme song. But there was no avail.

So Peter started looking around. His "room" had a thick bullet proof plexy glass. With a bed, toilet, and sink. Not much help. But there was a ventilation system. But unfortunately he isn't exactly kid size anymore to fit through. ' _What would Rocket do. I got a plan meat bags so watch a fucking learn'_ Sighing he then decides to have the sink running to drain some noise and use the bed (pillow's, sheets, mattress) to reduce damage on the glass. He begins to chuck each piece away like a miner searching for gold.

(AN: Sorry this the best I can come up with)

 _20 min later…_

"Hell yea. I'm done! I can finally ditch this dump" exclaimed the terran outlaw. Quill very sneakily leaves his cell _. 'So this is were the kept my guns. Pft amaturs'_ takes his dual blasters from the counter in the weapon range. Heading in to kitchen he notices Stark's album records. _'Hmm AC/DC, Led Zepplin, Black Sabbath. This guys got good taste. Maybe he's not so bad'_

He searches through the kitchen. Pickpocketing the avengers wallets, and taking whatever snacks he could spare in his space duster.

"Well this is a most intriguing moment" came a British accent. Peter jumps up while searching through one of the kitchen cabinets. "Ugh Who are you. Red Man?" chuckling "Me why I am vision. I'm an artificial android created by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner to fight against Ultron. My name is Vision." The android responded. Confused at whatever the world he was saying "I'm sorry Ultron who? Sounds like a rejected Transformers name" Quill responds.

Chuckling Vision responds casually. "That's right you have been gone for 20 years. Lets just say Ultron almost destroyed the world but we, the Avengers, stopped him." "Oh okay bad guy li-" "Like Ronan and Thanos". Narrowing his eyes he carefully slides his hand down to his weapon holster. "How do you know that?!" "Well I do have something special that allows m-" Vision then notices Quills normally blue eyes briefly turned purple. "Never mind." Noticing that Quill's still in a tense mood Vision then changes to a more comfortable subject "If your wondering I'm not going to stop you." Peter was surprised by this but Vision continued "Like you I too have tried to find myself in place in a world I don't know much about. I may be an android but knowing about a world and experiencing it are two different things" The bio android looks at Quill "Don't you want to experience what you missed?"

"Seriously? Just like that" Vision smiles at him "But of course. Don't worry about the others. Go home make amends and return here." Peter happily thanks him then takes off. "Thanks Yoda!" Suddenly Star Lord jumps off the avengers tower activates his rocket boots and takes off into the Manhattan skyline. As vision looks out into the distance. "You know you could've brainwashed him" came a woman's voice. "I'm sorry Wanda but as much as that would've worked it wouldn't have helped any situation one bit" Wanda scoffs at this "Yeah righ-" "Lines are being drawn here Wanda our team is divided and another team will be coming soon. I know your aware of his team. The Guardians of the Galaxy?" "Yea a rather dumb but fitting name for a bunch of outlaws coming together to save the universe" Wanda responds smiling slyly. "But why couldn't you control him" Vision in his serious look "I think you and I know the answer to that"

Wanda shrugs "I guess so. Well good night Vision" "Goodnight Wanda"

Somewhere Downtown

Star Lord is walking down the street with swagger. Dancing to _Bee Gees Stayin Alive… Like a Badass_

' _What to do what to do'_ Quill wonders while walking down the streets of New York. ' _So many hot women, So much alcohol, so little time before those turdblossoms find me again'_ Peter walks up to a night club entrance. He starts giving the ladies in line his charming smile. While all the women look back with sexual interest while the guys glared at him in jealousy.

The bouncer scowls at him. "Back of the line Skywalker" "Wha-why? I'm the legendary Star Lord me at your party is going to be epic. Besides I'm over 21" Quill then attempts to enter the club. But the same guy shoves him. "Listen better get out of here brat unless you want your ass beat. Peter then smugly smiles out him "Bring it on turdblossom. I'll kick your ass then eat Poptarts while I sit on your face!" "Why you lit-" _WHAM!_ Quill instant one hit KO's that sad sucker. "Well that was fun." Quill then walks casually into the club.

3 min later he immediately walks the hell out of the nightclub extremely pissed off. "WHAT KINDA SHITTY ASS MUSIC WAS THAT!"

Quill waves for a taxi. "Where you want to go?" "Take me to grand central" "Yes sir"

After a getting dropped off and paying the cab driver. Peter walks to the front desk. "Hello sir can I help you?" Peter then slams $200 on the table "Take me to Kansas City!"

"Y-yes sir. The train leaves in 10 min" "What gate is it!" "its gate 9. W-would you l-like anything else" "No thank you!" Peter scoffs. After ticket is given to him. He takes off running. "Thank you mam"

"This is agent Skye. Subject Peter Quill is heading home" "Copy that Skye good work you may return to base" Coulsen responds. "Agent Morse. You know what to do" "Copy that" She then notices Quill jump aboard the Amtrak but in the rail car infront of hers. "I'm gonna have to move up Lance" "Copy that darlin" Bobbi scoffs at this.

She then puts on her Oscar winning game face and heads to the next car.

Peter then sits down and opens up a Snickers bar and begins to chew it. Bobbi saunters to Quills row. "May I sit here?" Quill looks at her in awecompletely unaware that his face is covered in chocolate.

Bobbi smirks ' _It always works'_ then noticing the chocolate all over his face. "Umm excuse me you got a little-" Gesturing to his face. "Oh. I'm so sorry" he responds clumsily. "And yes you can sit here" She then chuckles in amusement. "Why thank you sir".

"I'm Peter Quill people call me Star Lord" "Well I'm Brittany. Nice to meet you" She smiles at him. "Pleasures all mine" Quill smiles back. "So why you headed to Missouri?" "Cause of shitty music. Escaping a bunch of nerds in lame ass outfits" The blonde super spy raises an eyebrow. "and to pay my respects" Quill says in a sorrowful voice. He then smiles again "But that's life. You got to take it surprises." Yawning before Barbara could respond to such a strange statement. Quill puts on his headphones and goes to sleep.

"I got you Bobbi you can go to sleep" "Thanks Lance"

Agent Morse then glances at Quill who is sound asleep. ' _What a strange man you are Quill' Bobbi wonders._ As the train rides off into the distance.

 **That's right we are going into Agents of Shield. I'm gonna have to catch up on that show.**

 **I have some bad news however. I am starting college which means I won't have as much time to do these chapters. So please wait patiently and the time will come.**

 **But what will Star Lord do once he reaches his hometown? And if Shield is after him what about others? How will the Avengers react to the captive gone? And will I stop asking questions like this instead of writing a fanfiction that no one really cares about? Find out in the next episode of Guardians of the Galaxy new episodes 9:30 pm only on Toonami. XD**


End file.
